sonnys mom and happy endings
by swac4ever
Summary: this story is about sonnys mom dying and chad comforting her...not a good summarizer this is my first story so plz dont make fun of it...plz new story
1. Chapter 1

(Sonny's pov`s)

I was sitting in the cafeteria with my cast, when I got a phone call, weird because nobody calls me when am at work so I pick up the phone to hear a man's voice.

_Me- hello sonny here_

_The man- hellos miss Monroe I'm your mom has been in a car crash and died. {Hangs up}_

_**I was in shock and my phone fells of my hands.**_

Nico: sonny what happened?

Grady: sonny hello are u there

Tawny: maybe she got a phone call that her mother died...said laughing

Me: WELL YOU THINK IS SO FUNNY THAT MY MOM DIED YEAH IS SO HALARIOUS! I said yelling with tears in my eyes I just got up and started to run out of the cafeteria to my dressing room.

When I got there I jumps on tawny's yellow couch holding my knees so that my body look like a round ball I stay there sobbing and yelling``` why, why me I never did anything wrong why do I have a horrible life, throwing a pillow across the room .

(Chad's pov)

I was having my lunch when I hear sonny scream out load to tawny( yes I knew her name) well you think is so funny that my mother died yeah is so hilarious she said with tears in her eyes she got up and started running towards the hall.

Then portlyn said what a show… laughing

I glance at her and said you think seen people upset like that is funny what if your mom died I said …and got up to look for sonny when to the prop house she wasn`t there so I when to her and blondies dressing room.

The I heard yelling and soding ~~sonny poor sonny I feel so bad for her I wasn`t her fault~~~~~~~~why, why me I never did anything wrong why do I have a horrible life. The I walk in the room saw her on the couch curve in a ball crying her eyes out. I rush over to her and hugs her …then she look up and saw me and said between sods wh-aa-tt –aa-rr-e you—doing here… I hug here tightly and she sods in to my chest and say why are you here I said because I don't like seen you like this it hurts to see you like this. All she said was thank you and mutter something.

She so sad: (

(SONNYS POV)

I MUTTER UNDER MY BREATH ``WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH OUT MY MOM,,

Then Chad said sonny I'm so sorry about your mom ... all I did was nodded and cuddle into his chest. I look up at him a with my puffy eyes and saw a smirk on his face. Then I was about to get up but Chad pull me down and whispered I love you and I don't want to see you hurt sonny.

I look up at him with a look the said are you serious

Then he said yeah I'm serious I don't like to see you like this .do you love me back

Dose this answer your question. I lean in and kiss him he hold my waist to pull me closer to him and I put my arm around his neck to make the kiss deeper 5 min later we broke apart gasping for air. I rested my forehead against his and look in to his eyes and said I love you too Chad

He smile and said I loved you since the first day I met you…… I gave him a peck on the lips

And said`` that's so sweet, then hug him.

Then he said sonny .m will you be my girlfriend … I look at him and nodded a yes

He smiled and stands up grabbing me and spinning me around like I was his princess

The I said to him you're my prince and night shining armor

Chad; well than that makes you my little Cinderella ………………kissing me

Me; THIS IS WHY I LOVE U ITH ALL MY HEART

_CHAD: I LOVE U more than my whole life_

_Then came awwwwwwws from the door way I look up to see my cast mates and Chad`s looking at us WITH AWWW FACES BUT NICO HE SEENS PRETTY JELOUS_

_CHAD MUST HAVE SEEN HIS JELOUSY BECAUE HE STARTED TO CHUCKLE WITH ME AND OUR CAST…..AT NICO EXPESION . _

_Then I said to nico ``sorry I'm taken,, with a smirk and kissed chad right on the lips….. _

_He stomped over to brake our kiss them kiss me when he broke away I slap the crap out of him and flip him saying `` don't ever kiss sonny Monroe without permission……..got that clear, the he said ``clear,, I heard Chad chuckle and I smirk at him and kiss him….;)_


	2. Chapter 2

( One month later )

(Chad's povs) I felt bad of what I did to sonny she didn`t do anything wrong. It was her cast mates and i yell at her and broke up with her... i feel so guilty...

[_Flash_ back]

_I when to sonny's dressing room (my girlfriend) to yell at her because my Mack falls set was all destroyed and on the walk it said from `` your so random friends''…. I was so mad._

_Sonny I yell. She looked up from her script and said _

_What Chad what in the same tone as me …then giggle_

_Oh you know what, sonny…..sonny look confused and _

_I don't know what you're talking about _

_Then I took out my phone and show her the pics I threw of my set and she gasp_

_Then I say yeah (and gasp) SHE LOOK AT ME AND SAID SHE DIDN'T DO IT, BUT THEN I SAID` sonny in sorry this is not gonna work ... I'm I'm braking up with you _

_I look at her and saw the tears in her I eyes and walked out of the room I stop when I heard sobs then continued walking to my mess of set._

_[End of flash back]_

_A week later_

_Sonny did n`t even look at me she just walk by me to get her lunch and sat at her table without eating her lunch leaning on the table listening to her I pod signing along quietly ... her friend were talking or doing something. They stand up and walked out of the cafeteria and i stood up and saw sonny was singing down the hall way by her self_

(Ohh (Ohh wooaahhh) x3

You know you love me  
I know you care  
Just shout whenever,  
And I'll be there  
You want my love  
You want my heart  
And we would never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item?  
boy quit playin'  
We're just friends,  
What are you sayin'?  
Said there's another as you look right in my eyes  
My first love, broke my heart for the first time

And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Oh Oh For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool  
But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything  
I'll buy you any ring  
Cause I'm in pieces  
Baby fix me  
And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

When I was 15, I had my first love  
There was nobody compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us, no one could ever come above  
he had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
he woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks(Woo! )  
he made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see him in the street  
And at school on the playground but I really wanna see him on the weekend  
he knows he got me dazing cuz he was so amazing  
And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby, noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all gone  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all gone  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone

Then I saw tear run down her face. I wanted to ran up and hug I but I got a great idea how to get her back. Where do the random hang out again? Oh yeah the prop house

(At the prop house)

I walked in and saw cloudy and rainy playing videos games. Tawny putting on lip gloss and zora building something

Then I said guys I need your help…..why they all said at the same time …then I said because I want sonny back I did something stupid .. Don't ask.

Then tawny said I'm in how about you guys

Ok said nico

Ok said Grady or gravy

Then Zorro or zora said fine I'm in only because of sonny

I told the plan to tawny and the other random. And left with the other random to sonny's and tawny's dressing room but I waited on the door.

(Sonny's pov)

_I was on my couch crying because of what somebody did to the Mack falls set and Chad broke up with me I grab my guitar and stared singing the songs I wrote for our brake up`` don't forget "and how does she know`` get back"_

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next song~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

_how does she know_

How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really really truly love her

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say

How do I know he loves me  
How do I know he's mine  
Does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray  
He'll find a new way to show you  
A little bit everyday  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love

Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know that your love is true

How do you know he loves you  
How do you know he's yours  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you  
He'll find his own way to tell you  
With the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love  
He's your love

How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really really truly love her  
That's how you know it's true

Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes  
Set a private picnic by the fire glow, oh oh  
His heart will be your's forever  
Something every day will show  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love ~~~~~~~`next song~``~ ~

get back

Don't walk away like you always do, this time.  
Baby, you're the only thing that's been on my mind.  
Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
(You won't answer your phone)

I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone  
But I gotta let you know

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh hold me _[radio version]_,  
Oh kiss me _[album version]_,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you  
ayaaa...

don't look at me that way, I see it in your e-e-eyes.  
Don't worry about me, I've been fine  
I'm not gonna lie, I've been a mess Since you've left

Every time I see you, it gets more and more intense.

I wanna get back  
to the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to  
Oh hold me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me,  
'cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back  
Get back with you

You were the only one I wanted  
You were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that I'm in need of  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore

I wanna get back  
To the old days  
when the phone would ring  
and I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing  
Like we used to,  
Oh hold me  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
Cause you know you do  
I wanna get back  
Get back, with you

(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!  
(Get back!) Get Back!

Oh hold me,  
like you mean it  
Like you miss me  
cause I know that you do

I wanna get back  
Get back  
I wanna get back  
get back  
Get back  
Get back

Get back!

Yaooo!  
Our love

I burst in to tears. Then I heard my door open I saw my cast mates looking at me with long face . I just look down. Then tawny and zora came and hug me and it made me burst in more tears because it reminded me of Chad's hugs. Nico and Grady walked out and tawny said I got it lets have a girls night out. Then zora said lets go to a club. I just nodded

Ok then let's get ready zora and tawny yells and pulled me up

(3 hours later)

I gotta say tawny did a good job on me I was wearing a fancy black dress with a black leather jacket ( here we go again) ,tawny was wearing pink, and zora have a cute purple top and a cute black mini skirt..

Ok said tawny let go. We got a in the limo and when to a club.

Tawny told the guard that we were on the list (weird no one was here)

When we walked in I saw a few people and Grady and nico.

Tawny said she had to call someone and took off…

(Tawny's pov) I called chad and told him sonny was here…. Then I when back to sonny and told her that she was gonna sign tonight. Sonny said no….. I pull her up on the stage she just froze. …..

(Sonny's pov) THE BAND STARTED PLAYIN AND I STARED SINGING

remember december

I feel a separation coming on  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on  
I wish it would snow tonight  
You'd pull me in, avoid a fight  
'Cause I feel a separation coming on  
Just prove, that there's nothing left to try  
'Cause the truth, I'd rather we just both deny  
You kissed me with those open eyes  
It says so much, it's no surprise  
To you, but I've got something left inside

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember, December  
We were so in love back then,  
Now you're listening  
To what they say  
Don't go that way  
Remember, remember, December  
Please remember,  
Don't surrender...

You said you wouldn't let them change your mind  
'Cause when we're  
Together fire melts the ice  
Our hearts are both on overdrive  
Come with me, let's run tonight  
Don't let these memories get left behind

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember, December  
We were so in love back then,  
Now you're listening  
To what they say  
Don't go that way  
Remember, remember, December  
Please remember,  
Don't surrender...

I remember us together  
With a promise of forever  
We can do this, fight the pressure  
Please remember, December

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember, December  
We were so in love back then,  
Now you're listening  
To what they say  
Don't go that way  
Remember, remember, December  
Please remember,  
Don't surrender...

(Next song)

here we go agian

I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane  
Every time that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye  
But it's no use  
Can't be with or without you  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go go again

And again and again and again  
I throw all your stuff away  
And then I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)

So how did you get here under my skin  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling' together  
You think that by now I'd know  
'Cause here we go go

Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better  
Then trying to let you go  
'Cause here we go go go again  
Again and again and again and again

I finish and walk off…

(Chads pov)

Sonny walked off and sat down by tawny

The announcer said let's give it up for chad Dylan cooper every one yelled but sonny she looked shocked then look down ….. Hey everyone in going to sing couple of songs and I just like to say I have very special songs for someone special out there I stared signing

one time

Me, plus you. (I'ma tell you one time)  
Me, plus you  
(One time, I'ma tell you one time)  
Me, plus you  
(One time, I'ma tell you one time)  
(One time) one time, (One time) one time

When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop  
and even though it's a struggle love is all we got  
so we gonna keep keep climbin till the mountain top

your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
my breath is your breath  
And your heart and now I've got my

_[Chorus]_  
One love, My one heart, My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
and I'll be your one guy  
You'll be my number one girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)

You look so deep  
You know that it humbles me  
You by my side and troubles them don't trouble me  
Many have called but the chosen is you  
Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you

Your world is my world  
And my fight is your fight  
my breath is your breath  
And your heart and now I've got my

_[Chorus]_  
One love, My one heart, My one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
And I'ma your one, guy  
You'll be my number 1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there  
She's got everything I need  
And I'ma tell her one time  
(One time, one time)  
Give you everything you need, down to my last dime  
She makes me happy, I know where I'll be  
Right by your side cause she is the one

_[Chorus]_  
And girl you're My one love  
My one heart my one life for sure  
Let me tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(girl I love, girl I love you)  
and I'll be your one, guy  
You'll be my number 1 girl always Makin' time for you  
I'ma tell you one time (one time)  
I'ma tell you one time (one time)

Me, plus you. (I'ma tell you one time)  
Me, plus you  
(One time, I'ma tell you one time)  
Me, plus you  
(One time, I'ma tell you one time)  
(One time) one time, (One time) one time

(Next song)

please be mine

They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

(Next song)

gotta find you

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start  
No one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
Oh yeah  
Yeah

You're the remedy im searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you

Been feeling lost  
Can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Next to you, you next to me  
Oh  
I need to find you  
Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that im singing  
I need to find you (need to find you)  
Gotta find you (gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
Gotta find you  
Yeah  
Gotta find you…. I finish my songs and saw sonny walk out with tears in her I eyes.. I look a tawny and she said to go after sonny.. I walked outside and saw sonny walking with head down signing

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget I won't forget  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
Please don't forget us

then she broke down on the side way of the street …. I when inside and got my band . I walk out .saw sonny was still there and I told them to play what you mean to me

They stared playing

Then I started singing I saw sonny look up

what you mean to me

Can't blame you for thinking  
That you never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you  
But nothing ever made me feel so wrong

I thought I was protecting you  
From everything that I go through  
But I know that we got lost along the way

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me

Just know that I'm sorry  
I never wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning  
But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)

And every time I think of you  
I think of how you pushed me through  
And show me how much better I could be

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make  
That mistake again  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me (yeah)

You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day  
You say what no one else was saying  
You know exactly how to get to me  
You know it's what I need  
It's what I need yeah

Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand (I hope you understand)  
I know I let you down  
But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)  
You brought me closer  
To who I really am  
So come take my hand (sonny stood up and took my hand . I smiled)  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me

I said out loud sonny could you forgive me. All she did was nod and... She started crying on my chest…I whispered im sorry I never ment to hurt you. I lift up her chin so she looked into my eyes and wipe the tear away with my thumbs …and kisses her. I heard awes from behind us. We broke apart.

Me: sonny I love you

Sonny: I love too hotshot and kissed me… She predented to cry with her head down saying ``but you hurt me so bad". I chuckle then hugged her and kiss her.

When we broke apart she pouted I chuckle again a lift her put spinning her around in circle….

Sonny: put me down I am going get sick….. Sonny look up and said Hey, nick (nick is sonny's ex boyfriend

I turn around to see him standing there all jealous and mad. Like his head was about explode… I gave him a look that said she's mine. He walked over me and punched me on the face. I stood up and punch him back. Then he stared beating me up. 10 min later sonny tried to stop us but we didn't

I fell; I was hurt I have blood all over the place

Nick; THAT'S WHAT YOU GET CDC!

Sonny said yelling at nick `` you idiot look what have you done''

Nick: ohhh come on baby, I know you're happy I got him of your back… come to me and hug and kiss me baby I khow you want to said with open arms walking to sonny

Sonny: no I'm not happy … and no I'm not

Nick: come on I know you love me

Sonny; no I don't I only love 6 person and those people are not you

Nick: they are

Sonny; my mom, my dad. My sister, my brother, my best friend Lucy and the person I love the most is ….

Nick: me :)

Sonny: no! It Chad (sonny ran up to me and touch my face and my chest and I saw tears down eyes) then she whispered I'm sorry this is all my fault… and i kiss her and said no is not

-swac4ever-

He guys how do you like it I will have the next chapter maybe this weekend or on the next week tell me if you like it or not ….. I also have a YouTube (nbbbiggestfan4ever) enjoy my stories bye : ) love ya

Peace of suckas ( wink)


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny hug me tighter and said yes its he came here because of me and he beat you up look at you…. She took out her phone and called the hospital…

Me: sonny I'm going to be ok (soft voice) then yell in pain

I know but I need you to take you to the hospital you're bleeding and yelling in pain

Tawny; I am with sonny Chad look at you

Nico: me too

Grady: yeah man you're bleeding and you got a lots of bruises and yell of pain (LOOKING AT ME)

5 Mins later the ambulance came and took me to the hospital with sonny

(Sonny's pov)

I didn't like seem Chad like that I made me cry. He keeps saying that it was fine ….but I knew he wants that his body hurts

(At the hospital)

It been 30 min since they took Chad into his room….. The doctor came

Hello Miss Monroe you made see him now he in room 306

I said thx you and walk off to chads room

(Chads hospital room)

I open the door and when I came in I saw the nurse check in chads arm. I was speechless because he had no shirt on… he took up and smiled... then so did the nurse then she said well you all done we just need the doctor to check on one more thing we will back in 10 min …

I when up to him and sat next to him because I was about to tear up because I had never walked in a hospital after my dad died

Chad: sonny you ok (softly) I said no then he hug me I hugged him tightly and cried

Chad: why are you crying sonny (softly)

Me: because I never stepped foot on hospitals after my dad died

Then he said oh

I rest my head against his shoulder and fell off to a drift of sleep

(Chad's pov)

Sonny put her head on my shoulder .when I was as bout to say something I heard her breath in and out quietly. I look down and see sonny sleeping...

Then the doctor came in

Doctor: awww who do we have here

Me: my girlfriend

Doctor: ok Mr. Copper you're free to go. Just sign here (I sign the paper) ok then that all

I took sonny in my arms... she wrapped her arms around my neck and I chuckle at her cuteness... I stood up and walk to the door...

The nurse came in and aww and said what a cute couple

Doctor: I know good day yeah young love

Me: thank you and bye (then I walk out of the door)

Walking down the hall and out the door I

Me: sonny I said soft (to woke her up)

Sonny: hmmmmmmmm

Me; wake up [she open her eyes and I put her down and said lets go ill drive us to my house I stared

To walk away when I heard my name

Sonny: Chad (soft)

Yes I said turning around

Sonny: carry me with a pout

I chuckle and I walked over to her and bend down so she could jump on my back and then I said your to cute. With a smirk

I when to my car which sonny came in and I opened the door put her on the seat

She just looks in to my eyes for 5 mins then I walked up to the other side of the door and stared the car

20 minutes later we were at my house I turn to sonny she was sleeping ~ I guest she was tired~ I when to pick her up and walked to my front door and got my keys with one hnad and holding sonny with the other I open up the house walk up stairs set her down on my bed and when to the bathroom to change I got out and when I was walking to the door to exit my room I heard sonny call my name.

Sonny; Chad

Me: mmhhh

Sonny; stay with me please (she stood up and look at me )

Me: fine

I sat with sonny then I lie down on my bed and sonny did too then she was touching my chest and looking into my eyes and with that we felt as sleep

THEN END

p

I hope u like it bye I will try to write more stories. I'm going to DR and I don't know if my dad put the internet yet so let's see. If I don't I promise you will write more when stories when I come back.

Los quieros a todos (love u all)

sorry for the mistakes


End file.
